Push and Pull
by LadyDivine91
Summary: Dom Blaine has a special surprise planned for his baby boy Kurt on his birthday. Klaine. Kurt H. Blaine A.


**_Alot of people ask me why I don't write Dom Blaine, so I re-wrote this fic because I felt Dom Blaine fit in here very well. Let me know what you think :) Warning for M/M/M featuring Dom Elliott, dp anal, dirty talk, daddy kink, and an age gap._**

In the low-light of the bedroom – the blind slots open just enough to let in the fading final rays of the setting New York sun - an exceptionally built man with coal colored hair and pale, blue eyes, looks even more stunning than he did hours before during dinner. He moves slowly, rhythmically, with a purpose, pulling almost completely out of Kurt's pliant body, then shoving back in again.

And Kurt shivers.

"Do you like that, baby?" Blaine whispers to his limp and sweaty boyfriend, his body is draped on top of his, trembling with every push and pull of the cock sliding inside him.

"Yes, Daddy," Kurt murmurs, his lips heavy with exhaustion, the rest of his spent body drenched in sweat, his stomach covered in drying cum, his cock flaccid from overuse. Other than the subtle ripple of his muscles, Kurt hasn't moved. Other than uttering soft, sated whimpers, he hasn't spoken. He stares, unblinking and glassy eyed, at the man hovering above him. Blaine, his cock still achingly hard, hasn't moved much either in over an hour, content to be buried deep inside his sub while he lets Elliott, another Dom from a club that they frequent, do all the work.

"Is this what baby wanted?" Blaine asks with his eyes locked on the sexy man fucking steadily into his boyfriend. "Was this what you were thinking when you begged to be stuffed full of cock?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, preparing to answer, but one more push from Elliott takes his breath away. So instead, Kurt nods and mutters something that sounds vaguely like _yes, Daddy_.

"Do you like Daddy's friend?" Blaine threads his fingers through the spaces between Kurt's and holds his hands at his sides. "Do you like having him join us here in the playroom?"

"Oh, yes," Kurt says without a second thought. Both men chuckle at his eager answer, and Kurt's half-lidded eyes go wide. "B-but, not more than you, Daddy. I swear …"

"That's alright." Blaine brushes the clumped strands of Kurt's bangs away from his eyes so he can see Elliott better. "It's alright if you like him. That means we have someone else to play with. Right, Elliott?"

"Yeah," Elliott grunts, a sustained sound that goes from a word to a moan. " _Anytime_."

Kurt's head lolls slightly over Blaine's shoulder, his neck bent back, giving Blaine free reign over the unblemished skin stretched out beside his face. He sucks a mark there, concentrating on the bruise he's making to take his mind off of Elliott's cock sliding against his inside Kurt's tight ass. He doesn't want to blow his load until he gets Kurt alone, and too many times already he's come so close.

Kurt groans, a mixture of fatigue and his body succumbing to the burn of being stretched so wide for so long. Blaine gets a mental picture of the gaping hole Kurt's going to have when this is all over.

He almost cums from that thought alone.

"How are you holding up, baby?"

"Daddy" – What's left of Kurt's voice is breathy, rough - "I don't …" He stops, stuck on a swallow when Elliott pushes in deeper "… I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"Oh, yes you can," Blaine coos. "Just stay still long enough for our friend here to finish, and then it'll be you and me, baby. Can you do that for me?"

Kurt closes his eyes and nods, preparing for what he knows is coming. He wants to be a good boy. He wants to earn time with his Daddy alone.

He's willing to hold on.

Blaine watches Kurt start to slip into that place in his brain where the world stops spinning and time suspends, his mind compliant and his body all sensation beyond his control.

Blaine looks at Elliott. He notices the change, too.

"Go ahead, Elliott," Blaine says.

Elliott finds their discarded bottle of lube on the bed, somewhere in the vicinity of his right knee. He snaps open the lid and squeezes out a generous dollop over his cock, over Blaine's cock, and around Kurt's asshole. He doesn't want to hurt Kurt, especially not in the state that he's in. Elliott tries not to touch himself too much while he's slicking up. He's been on the edge of cumming for about as long as his companions. It's a personal triumph that he hasn't given in already, but this isn't just any other dp fuck. This night is special, and he did his best to make it last.

 _As long as you can_ , Blaine had said. _Fill him up and keep him wanting, and when he's had enough, I'll take care of the rest_.

Blaine said he came to Elliott because he wanted the very best for his baby boy. It was a pretty generous stroke to Elliott's ego. There was no way he was going to refuse.

Elliott closes the bottle and tosses it aside. He lifts Kurt's legs up, hooking each one through his arms and over his elbows, and without any warning, pounds into Kurt fast.

Kurt's brow creases and he bites his lip, trying to stay relaxed and let this man own his body like the obedient baby boy he is.

"I can't cum if he doesn't scream," Elliott says. That isn't exactly true. He just likes to hear his subs scream. Not in pain, but with abandon, and he's dying to hear that high-pitched voice of Kurt's scream for him.

"Go ahead, Kurt," Blaine urges. "Go ahead and scream for our friend."

Kurt rolls his head on Blaine's shoulder until his temple rests against his Dom's cheek.

"B-but if I scream, then I'll cum."

"No, you won't," Blaine says firmly. "Because you're a good boy, and good boys do what they're told. So, scream for our friend. He's been so good to you. Don't you think he deserves a reward?"

Kurt nods, the sweat that has begun to bead along his brow while he fights his own body's need for release rolling down his face. Kurt doesn't bide quite so hard. He resists his instinct to fight. The more that Elliott drives into him, the more Kurt can feel the frustration of renewed arousal building up inside until he can't hold it in any longer.

" _God_!" he cries, arching his back and shaking from the stress on his body, struggling with the urge to slip into subspace and escape it.

"That's it," Elliott says, his hips starting to stutter. "A little more."

Kurt screams out in earnest, a non-stop thread of sound with no coherent or discernible words attached, growing louder and more raw with every thrust.

"Fuck yeah," Elliott moans, the push and pull ending as his hips slow to a stop.

Kurt collapses back against Blaine, and Blaine rewards him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Look at that," Elliott says as he pulls out, admiring Kurt's growing erection. "After all of that, he's hard for you again. You're a lucky man."

"Don't I know it," Blaine agrees, wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso. "He's such an angel - a beautiful angel with an amazing ass."

Blaine cuddles Kurt close and watches Elliott dress, laughing at the way his thighs quake and his knees knock together when he reaches down to pull up his pants. Elliott rolls his eyes, but laughs along with him.

"Thanks a mill for inviting me, B." Elliott leans over the couple and kisses Blaine full on the mouth, taking his time to savor this last kiss before leaving. He wants something to cap off his evening before his long subway ride home. Blaine bucks his hips up once into Kurt and moans past Elliott's lips, stealing the pleasure of Kurt's tight ass along with Elliott's talented tongue. Elliott pulls away from Blaine with a soft hum and kisses Kurt on the forehead. "Goodbye, sweetheart," he says to the sub who can barely turn his head to look at him. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Kurt mouths, too weak to do more than smile.

"Can you get the door?" Blaine calls after Elliott, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's cock and stroking. Kurt whines, not daring to fuck up into his Daddy's fist, or he might pull out and stop before Kurt has the chance to cum again.

"Yeah, yeah, B. I got it."

Kurt hears the door open and close, and then he and his Daddy are alone.

"So, you like Elliott?" Blaine asks again, lips brushing against Kurt's neck.

"Y-yes, Daddy," Kurt says, shuddering when Blaine's hand speeds up.

"But not as much as you like me, huh?" Blaine's voice is teasing, but his body is urgent, pounding up into Kurt until he nearly lifts them both off the bed.

"Not as much as you, Daddy," Kurt promises, his voice wavering. "Never."

"I like that."

Kurt feels Blaine's words travel from his Dom's lips pressed against his neck to points all over his body. Blaine tries to time the movement of his hand to the rhythm of his thrusting, but from time to time, his tense arm spasms. It doesn't matter. He can see Kurt's restless limbs trying hard to keep still while his mind forces his body to submit.

"You've been such a good boy for me, baby. Should I let you cum before you pass out?"

"Yes," Kurt whines. "Yes, Daddy. Let me cum."

"Say _please_ ," Blaine says, his stern tone a tad condescending.

"Please, Daddy," Kurt mewls. "Please, let me cum."

Blaine slows the movement of his hand on Kurt's shaft, and Kurt's body slumps, his mind muddled as he dissolves into tears.

"You know what Daddy likes to hear." Blaine digs deep, maintaining his composure so he doesn't ride Kurt hard enough to break him in two.

"Fuck me, Daddy," Kurt begs. "Please, fuck me, Daddy!"

"Keep it up." Blaine resumes his assault with his fist over Kurt's cock, his hand moving until it's a blur in the dimming light. "Keep saying what I want to hear or you won't cum."

"Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me, Daddy!" Kurt chants through tears until his voice goes hoarse, on the verge of giving in to his rising orgasm.

"That's it, baby. Keep going. Daddy's cumming. I want you to be a good boy and cum, too."

Aiming to please and a sucker for his Daddy's approval, Kurt cums over Blaine's fist, his body rigid as Blaine pounds inside him harder a few more times, sinking his teeth into Kurt's shoulder as he surrenders to his own release.

"Heavenly fuck," Blaine mutters, removing his mouth from Kurt's shoulder and admiring the mark he leaves behind. No one in their circle ever questions who Kurt belongs to. The bite marks on his shoulders are definitive proof.

Kurt becomes boneless, listless, unable to move, unwilling to try. He lies on Blaine's body, his lungs working hard to suck in air, his chest heaving with the effort.

"You really know how to wear an old guy out," Blaine jokes, lifting Kurt's body off of his only as far as necessary to slip out from underneath. He slides to the edge of the mattress and sits, his feet flat on the floor. He runs his hands over his face, trying to slow his breathing and his racing heart enough to stand and collect the things he needs to take care of his worn-out sub. He uses this pause to delicately remove the condom from his sensitive cock, wincing more than once when he's not careful enough.

"Mmm, you're not old," Kurt objects, his eyelids fluttering in an attempt to open, but failing.

"Well, thirty-eight sure feels hella old when the love of your life is only twenty-three," Blaine says. He stands up on wobbly legs and walks the short distance to the bathroom, returning a short while after with a wet washcloth and a bottle of baby oil. He drops back down on the bed, gingerly so as not to jostle his sleepy sub.

"You're not old," Kurt mumbles. "You'll never be old. You'll always be my gorgeous Daddy."

Blaine sighs, wiping Kurt down with the warm, damp cloth, cleaning away the sweat and cum from his skin.

 _Young_ , Blaine thinks. _He looks so young like this. So sweet and trusting._

Sweet and trusting has always been a turn-on for Blaine, but with Kurt it's different. It's more. Blaine wasn't lying when he said that Kurt was the love of his life. He meant it. He wants Kurt. He wants to keep him forever.

"I'm here for you, baby" - Blaine follows the movement of the cloth over Kurt's skin with his eyes, drinking in every inch of pale perfection - "for as long as you want me."

Kurt smiles with a little laugh that doesn't get much farther than his swollen pink lips.

"Good," Kurt says in a childish voice, yawning as soon as he opens his mouth, "becawse I wanna keep you."

Blaine smiles.

Baby talk.

Kurt does it when he's on the brink of falling asleep.

"And you'll do what I say?" Blaine asks, setting the wash cloth aside and opening the bottle of oil. "You'll trust me to take care of you?"

"Yup," Kurt responds, though the short syllable trails off at the _p_ when another yawn comes out of Kurt's mouth to claim it, and the word sounds more like _yu_.

"Then go to sleep," Blaine whispers. "I'll clean you up, I'll tuck you in, and in a few hours, when all of your friends get here, we'll get your birthday party started. Okay, baby?"

The only answer Blaine gets is silence and a rumbling snore. Blaine laughs, warming up the oil between his hands and rubbing it into Kurt's shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
